Draw with Me
by Lucky Kuro Neko
Summary: About two boys separated by an unbreakable glass and other oneshots. SasuNaru
1. Draw with Me

**Ne, this is my first story EVER! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto ,the famous "Draw with me" short clip, or the song "Cherish" by Ai Otsuka**

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Genre: One-Shot, BL, romance, sadness, and... its powerful**

_**'Thinking'**_

_'Drawing"_

Readers, I think that yall need to listen to "Cherish" while reading this story.

Sasuke is a lefty and Naruto is a righty

The glass wall is soundproof, but when its punched it creates a vibrating sound.

* * *

**Draw with me**

He just stood there. Looking at the long, strange glass wall that showed the other side. The glass wall looked like it spread for miles and miles. It wasn't really a high wall, probably about 10 feet high. The wolf boy walked over to the wall and started to observe it.

The boy looked no older than sixteen. He had snow-kissed skin that glistened in the watercolor area. He wore a white sleeveless half-zippered shirt with a wide-high collar ,that showed his pale chest, with black pants, but no socks or shoes. His dark hair was spiked like a ducks' butt with black wolf ears sitting on top and onyx-jeweled eyes scanned the glass wall with his emotionless face while swishing his black tail.

The wolf boy touched the wall with his right hand and looked left and right until a yellow blob from the right appeared a few feet away from him on other side of the wall. The wolf boy looked to his right. His eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. A young boy who looked sixteen was facing and leaning against the wall. He had brightest blonde hair which was spiky and untamed as it framed his sun-kissed face which had three whisker-like scars. His eyes were the bluest of the blue that even the sea and the sky would be jealous. He wore a orange sleeveless shirt with a wide-medium collar that hid his neck. Golden white-tipped fox ears were propped on his spiky head and a golden white-tipped fox tail was out from the hole of his black short shorts that showed his perfect tan legs. And like the wolf boy, he was bare-footed.

_**'He is so beautiful.'**_ thought the wolf boy.

Sadly the glass wall separated them.

The fox boy was also scanning the wall until blue locked with onyx. The wolf boy stared for a few seconds then twitched his ears. He suddenly ran up to the boy and faced him. The fox boy's eyes widened. The older wolf boy in front of him was handsome. His eyes softened when the wolf boy 'mouthed' something.

'Can you hear me?'

The fox boy put his hand to his soft ear.

'CAN YOU HEAR ME' he yelled again.

The fox boy shrugged and shook his head no. The wolf boys chin was then supported by his right knuckles while his left arm supported his right arm, and made an emotionless thinking face. After a few seconds he suddenly remember something. He dug in hid left pocket and pulled out two black chalks. The wolf started to write on the glass wall backwards so that the fox could read it.

_'Can you write?'_

Then he threw the other chalk to the other side and landed on the ground. The fox boy picked up the chalk and started to write.

_'Of course Duh.'_

The wolf boy smirked.

_'What's your name?'_

_'Naruto. Yours?'_

_**'Oh so thats his name.'**_ the wolf boy thought while staring at the foxs vibirent blue eyes.

A taping sound interupted his thoughts. A blushing Naruto was tapping the glass trying to get his attention.

_'Oi are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna tell me your name? ' _Naruto asked.

The wolf boy blushed. _**'Damn he noticed.' **_After a few seconds, the wolf replied.

_'Sasuke.'_

Naruto jumped up and down like a little kid and had a huge smile crafted on his pink lips. Sasuke just stare in awe but with an emotionless face. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and his heart started to beat even faster. Ignoring the feeling he replied again.

_'Can you draw?'_

Naruto stopped jumping and started to draw himself doing a sexy pose.

_'Yes.'_

Sasuke blushed. God Naruto was HOT. Once again he felt warm and had the urge to kiss him. Suddenly he found himself thinking dirty thoughts about the fox. Naruto begging...moaning..."S-sa-SASUKE". OH GOD NARUTO! Finally ignoring his thoughts, he replied.

_'Dobe'_

Naruto made a "EH" face and replied back.

_'Teme'_

Sasuke smirked at him. Feelling tired of standing, Sasuke sat down and soon Naruto did too. Then they continued to draw with each other once more.

* * *

Drawings and words were everywhere. The only place where Sasuke could see Naruto without words or drawings hiding his beautiful face, was a small open space in front of him. They have been drawing for hours now. And for hours, Sasuke had been hiding his feelings for Naruto. He looked at Naurto, who was still drawing random things. He bent his head a little and converted his eyes down. '_**Damn, how am i going to tell Naruto that I'm in love with him'**_ he thought.

Naruto stopped draw and looked at Sasuke. Just looking at Sasuke made him have butterflies in his tummy.

_**'He is a handsome teme.' **_Naruto thought. He blushed at the thought and looked away from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up with sad expression across his face. Oh how he longed to touch Naruto. He wanted to hold his hand, kiss him, protect him,... be there for him. And with that he lifted his right hand and pressed it against the glass that separated them.

Naruto stopped thinking and stared at Sasukes pale hand and blushed again.

_**'Sasuke...'**_

After his blush died down, he closed his eyes and smiled. And pressed his sun-kissed hand against the glass where Sasukes' was. They kept their hands pressed against the glass for a few seconds until Sasuke dropped his hand and look down at the ground. Naruto did the same thing as Sasuke but kept his head up. Then Sasuke started to write.

_'It feels cold'_

Naruto looked at the ground. He understood what Sasuke was saying. He also felt cold. He wants the warmth from the older boy as does Sasuke wants from him. He wants to be with Sasuke. He wants to cuddle him, kiss him, love him, live his life with only Sasuke. But no. It was impossible.

_**'Sasuke...'**_

Sasuke kept his head down. Yes he finally realized that he love Naruto even though he just met him. He wanted his Dode. His fox. He needed to tell him how he felt about the beautiful fox. Yes he will tell Naruto now. He picked up the chalk and started to write.

_'I want to be with you.'_

Naruto smiled a foxy grin and replied.

_'You are with me' _

_'Only there's a glass between us'_

Sasuke then stood clentching his fists. He had enough of this damn wall. He wants to be with Naruto damn it. Sasuke then raised his fist and began to punch back and forth at the damned glass that separated them. Narutos' ears went straight up along with his tail and jumped a few feet in the air when he heared the vibrating noise against the glass. He saw Sasuke punching the glass non-stop with determination in his eyes. Naruto put both hands on the glass and started to shake his head while trying to beg Sasuke to stop.

Crack!

Naruto pushed away from the cracked glass with shock in his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto and made a 'move away' gesture with his arm. Naruto move to the left and watch his love punch the glass. Sasuke punch the glass a few more times.

CRACK!

Naruto looked in awe as he saw Sasukes' left fist though the newly hole that he made. Then as if time stood, Naruto look at Sasuke and opened his mouth.

"Sasuke..."

Sasukes' ear twitched as he heared an angelic voice calling his name. Sasuke looked at the blond beauty realizing that the voice was from him.

"Naruto..."

Suddenly there was pain coming from his hand. Sasuke looked at his hand that was still in the hole. The once detroyed glass shards suddenly retreated back to the newly hole. Sasukes hand was pierced and stabbed as the glass went through his hand to fill the hole back up.

Blood splatterd everywhere. The force of the glass made Sasuke withdraw his once hand back to his side of the wall . Naruto stood in shock as Sasukes' blood sprayed everywhere.

The wall separated them once more.

* * *

Sasuke came back to the wall the next day with bandages wrapped around what was once his left hand and a sling supporting it while sitting cross-legged. Naruto, who was sitting on his knees, looked at him with sympathy in the ocean eyes. '_**Maybe talking positve to him would make him feel better.' **_Naruto thought. He hated the fact that his crush was sad and in pain. Naruto pulled out the chalk from his pocket and started to write.

_'Are you ok, Sasuke?'_

Sasuke didn't look up but he nodded his head. Naruto smiled happily. He was glad that Sasuke was ok.

_'Wanna draw?' _Naruto asked while drawing a chibi face-version of himself next to what he wrote.

Sasuke look at Naruto with sadness overflowing his dull onyx eyes. Sasuke grabbed his chalk with his right hand and started to write back under Narutos' question. But when he started to write, his handwriting was a bunch of scribbles but it was readible for the most part. Sasuke look at his handwriting with sadness, knowning everything is now going to change forever.

_'I can't anymore, Naru'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke with sadness known that he couldn't do anything for him. Yes, eveything is going to change now.

* * *

Sasuke came back again the next day. He know that he wouldn't be able to draw with his crush, but he will still see him and write with him even though he couldn't really write good with his right hand. He wasn't going to abandened his fox. That was out of the question. Sasuke started walking to his and Narutos' meeting place. When he got closer, he sensed that something was different.

Sasuke continued on his way until he saw Naruto. Yes something was very different. Naruto was wearing an orange cloak with black flames an the ends. The cloak covered Naruto like a blanket while his right hand was holding the cloak together. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto until he caught a brown box on HIS OWN side of the glass. Sasuke walked over and saw what Naruto wrote above the box.

_'For you.'_

Sasuke sat down in his usual spot and looked at Naruto with confused eyes. Naruto just smiled his famous grin that Sasuke knew and loved. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds and then began opening the box. Sasuke opened the box and jumped back in shock. He dropped the box as the present fell out. Sasuke looked at Naruto with love, shock, and sadness at the sametime. Narutos' right hand came out and started to write on the glass that shattered Sasukes hand.

_'Draw with me'_

Love and Friendship can never be separated. And the glass wall will never fully separate Sasuke and Naruto. Why you ask? Because of the love the two boys share and the gift that was given to Sasuke. And what was the gift? Well it was the symbol of the love and friendship here because in that box was nothing more than...

Naruto's own left hand.

* * *

**WOOOOOOHOOOO FINALLY I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFIC. **

**How did you guys like it? Please review! :)**


	2. Doll

**LKN here. I know that I should be working on my SasuNaru fic 'Academy Princess' but I got inspired where I heard this song last night and I HAD to write.**

**Disclaimer: The song 'Doll' by Rin Kagamine**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Enjoy! Pls review!**  
XxXxXx

I blankly stared at my owner as he drew on the paper that was on his desk. His white hands danced on the paper drawing ideas and clothes for me with a smile on his pale lips. Something that I will never be able to touch.

My owner is a wonderful guy. He is the best doll maker in town, well I should know since he made me for a purpose. He is normally cold towards others, but only I can bring a smile to his face. He says arrogant words to other while he talks sweet to me. Like a lover.

I make him happy. Only he shows me his happiness.

Sitting on the the little chair that he had made me, my blue glass eyes stared at his breathtaking designs that he has drawn. If I was mobile, I would go up and hug my owner.

But I can't.

I'm a doll with a soul. I can see whats happening in front of me but I can not move anything. Like a normal doll.

My owner looks up at me with his midnight pools gazing into my blue glass eyes, smiling and held up his new design for me to see. "Well Naru, what do you think?"

His smile makes my heart beat faster.

I could only just look at him souless, not saying the words that I want to tell my owner. His soft hand cupped my porcelain head gently. His eyes stared lovingly at me as he caress my tiny face and blond hair. I signed into his loving touch. Oh, how I wish I could be with him.

"I think it's my best masterpiece for you Naruto. My little doll." He left my face and started to get to work on the new design.

I watched him work for hours on my little chair on his desk. My heart fluttered everytime he glanced at me. His eyes were filled with determination as he worked on his project. Delicate fingers sewed the fabrics together into perfect stitches. Sweat started to trail down his angelic face. I wanted to reach out and wiped his brow and tell him to rest for a while.

But I can't.

"Finally. I have finished it." He wiped the sweat from his face, pieces of black hair stuck to his face. He looked at me with the new clothes in his hands.

"Time to try it on Naru." He took me in his hands and started to undress me. I blushed when he saw my naked porcelain body. Even if he did make me, I still wasn't use to him seeing me nude. He slipped on a black shirt on me with orange pants and black sandles. Then he gently put a black and orange jacket on me that had a red swirl on my back. He put me down on the chair taking a step back. I gazed at him as he put on his 'thinking' face that I have come to know and love.

"Something's missing." He mumbled under his breath. I wanted to snicker at his silly behavoir. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know." He said.

He went back to his desk grabbing a small piece of silver and a strip of long black fabric. He got his driller and made a design on the little piece of silver, then he superglued the piece in the strip of black fabric.

He looked at me and I felt heat going up to my cheeks. He held the piece in his hand with great care. He came over to me and held the piece next to my face. He smiled, even though I could never smile back at him.

"Perfect." He said.

He grabbed the scissors to shorten the length of the fabric. I felt myself blush again for some reason.

Suddnely I heard footsteps near the door and from the sound of them, they didn't sound good. My owner was still cutting away, not noticing the footsteps getting closer. I wanted to scream and yell out to him about the inturders, but my body would't move. The door bursted opened and three men in black came into the room.

With guns.

My owner turned around with a startled look on his face, letting go of the headband. As the man got closer, my owner grabbed me putting me to his chest. "Who are you and what business do you have with me?" He held me tighter. I smelled the familier scent of spices of my owner as he cuddled me to his chest.

The men didn't respond and soon enough one of them snatched me away from my owners arms. My owner was suddnely pinned down by the tow other men as he tried to reach out for me.

I couldn't fight them.

"NARUTO!"

All that I could do was stared at my owner.

The man continued to hold me away from my owner making me watch him squirm. My soul hug myself as I watched my owner. I wanted to do something. I closed my eyes. Anything. Suddenly I heared a click. I opened my eyes widening them with fear and horror when I saw my now beaten owner.

My trapped soul reached out to him wanting to bring him back up to his feet and tell him that I'm here. His eyes widened when he stared into my glass eyes. My soul smiled at him giving out a light of hope. Yes, my owner. Everything is alright. I guess you finally saw my soul, owner. I reached out to him. His bloody hand reached up to meet mine and smiled.

"Naruto...you-"

'BANG!'

My shell of a body had a drip of blood on my whiskered-cheek. I gasped covering my mouth with both of my hand, tears slipped out of my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and cried my tears out. The man threw me down on the floor near my owner's body and left with the other two. I stared up at the ceiling with the smear of blood on my cheek.

"Sasuke."

XxXxXxX

I don't know how many days it has been since Sasukes went to sleep. People came and went from his shop and I just sat on my chair in the glass cabinet with all the other dolls. I watched the people come and go until nightfall. The shop closed down since the detectives had to find clues, I think. People have been gossiping about the cursed doll that he has made and that led him to his 'death'.

What is death? What is cursed? I just his special doll.

Right, Sasuke?

Midnight nightfall has combinded with the blue sky. I gazed out the window, lanterns lit up when the last bit of sun disappeared. I wish I was the sun now. I don't have the strength to go on anymore. With Sasuke sleeping, what is my purpose?

_Yoru no kono machi akari ga tomoru__**  
When night arrives lights are lit in this town**_

_Kishimu haguruma to sharin no oto  
__**The sound of creaking wheels**__  
_  
Carriages passed by the shop as they headed to their destination for the people inside. One carriage had a navy blue color that reminded me of what I have lost. I looked at my hand, memories flashing back to Sasukes gently hand on the last piece of my attire. Why now? Why can I move now?

_Hibi kasete aruita  
__**They echo as I walk**  
__  
Yuku ate mo naku  
**With no destination in mind**  
_

I am nothing but a doll that is suppose to make Sasuke happy. But now...all I can do is be a normal 'souless' doll. With no place to call home...no owner...no Sasuke...

_Umaku areke nakute mo  
__**There is nowhere that I can go**_  
_  
Watashi wa naze umareta no deshou  
__**For what reason was I born for?**_

I leaned back in my chair watching the star twinkle in the sky. The night reminds me of Sasukes own eyes, midnight pools with stars twinking in his eyes everytime he looked at me. Why now am I moving? Why can I feel a heartbeat underneath my shell of pocelain?

_Naze shinzou wa gin no iro nano  
__**Why is my heart a color of silver?**_

Memories of Sasuke's last day played in my mind. His last attire the he made for me will never be complete. His touches, I miss so for I will never feel his warmth again. His beautiful smile will never be shown to me again. His eyes will never twinkle at me again when he looks at me with a loving gaze. No...not anymore.

Why did I start moving now? What is my purpose now? Where are you Sasuke?

_Tooi mukashi ni ano hito ga itta  
__**A long time ago that person told me**_

_"Kimi wa tokubetsu na ningyou" da to  
__**"You are a special doll."**_

He made me just for him and nobody else. My purpose was to make him happy. But...now there is no one for me to being happiness and love.

_Odori utai kare ni homerareru you ni  
__**So that I may be praised by him, I must dance and sing**_

But...should I continue?

_Ima mo utatteru zutto  
__**Even now, I will continue to sing**_

I curled my hand into a fist and smiled up to the night sky. Yes, I will continue Sasuke. I will continue for you until I have found the place where you have gone.

_Kare ga me o samasa nakute mo utaou  
__**I will sing, even if he never wakes up and open his eyes again**  
__  
Watashi wa naze umareta no deshou  
__**For what reason was I born for?  
**__**  
**__Tada eien utai tsudzukeru  
__**Only to sing for eternity**_

I will continue the to sing the song of life, for you.

I will find you. I threw my hands in the air reaching to heavens above me trying to grasp the sky itself. I want it to cover me like it did the sun and let me rest along side of my owner. But I have decided to the opposite. I feel so alive now, but I will never be completely alive if Sasuke is not by my side.

_Isuka wa nemuri tsuki  
__**Someday, I will into a slumber and  
**__  
Ano hito no iru suteki no basho e_  
_**Go to the same wonder place in which he has gone**_

I wish you were back Sasuke. With me. I'm broken without you.

_Negai wa kanawanai__**  
My wish is not **_**granted**

But I will continue.

_Hitori utati kowarete  
__**Living to sing alone has broken me**__  
_  
I jumped out of my chair and threw it at the glass that imprisoned me. Nobody was here so I wasn't worried about getting caught. I stumbled out of the cabinet landing on the broken pieces of glass. It didn't hurt since my body is hard, but I did feel it.

I stood up and looked around the deserted shop. Everything of Sasukes was still here, but it won't be for long. I overheard that a rich man bought Sasukes place wanting to change it into a bakery. All of this: the desk, the bookshelves, Sasukes works, and his talent will disappear.

So not wanting to belong to another, I jumped on the desk and threw another little chair to the window. That was the chair that I sat on Sasuke's last day. The chair broke into splinters as it hit the ground. I walked towards the hole of my escape. I turned around one last time to remember the memories that Sasuke has given me knowing that I will never be able to come back. I sighed and jumped out the window and fled the shop.

I never looked back.

XxXxXx

Years have passed and days have come and gone. I have lost track of how many years it has been since Sasuke's sleeping day. I can't even remember the goal that I have made on that day that I left. The clothes that I wore had holes and started to fade. My body and hair has lost its color and cracks covered my once perfect legs.

How long have I been running?

_Toki ga nagarete__**  
As time has flown on**__**  
**_**_  
_**_Uta mo wasurete  
**I have forgotten how to sing**_

But earlier today I saw people dressed in black gather at a church. I slipped in without anybody noticing me and made my way threw the crowd. The people ended up at the back of the church standing around a big hole with a big box in it. Hiding myself behind a artistic stone that was planted in the ground, I watch the people wail and cry.

One person mumumered something that caught my ears. The words 'sleep' and 'place' caught my attnetion. I look on the stone and saw that it had a name and date written on it. Then it clicked. I sprinted away from the 'sleeping place' to go check the others.

To find Sasuke's sleeping place.

_Ano hito nemuru basho e to isogu  
__**I need to hurry to find the place in which he sleeps**_

I ran for hours checking every 'sleeping place'. Until finally I saw a familier name across a slab of stone that was away from all the other stones. It was under a tree that had pink petels waving in the wind.

I beamed. I have finally found you Sasuke. After so many years, I have finally found you. I swiftly ran towards Sasuke with a smile on my face. I am almost there Sasuke. Almost.

'CRACK'

I fell harshly on the ground. I felt pain rushing through my legs so I looked down at them. My cracks have gotten deeper and it seems that I will not be able to walk anymore. I looked down at the ground in shame. I'm sorry Sasuke. I have abused the body that you have made for me.

But I'm not going to give up. So I started to crawl my way to his 'sleeping place.'

_Hibi wareta karada o hikizuri nagara  
__**While dragging along my cracked body**  
__  
Nando koronde mo  
__**How many times have I already fallen over?**_

I longed only for your precious smile. And so, I tried to answer you with this broken body.

_Umi no mieru basho ni hana o soe  
__**I arrive in a place where the sea can be seen, adorned by flowers**_

I would think of you so often, that I even forgot how to live. And now there is nothing I can do to repay you for what you have given to me.

_Saa nemurasete__**  
Now, you may sleep**__  
_  
I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me as I crawled. I am almost there Sasuke. I'm coming. Just a few more inches. I stopped to catch my breath and then crawled again. Just a few more.

'Naruto, you've done enough.'

My eyes widened. That voice, could it be?

_Ano hito to tomo ni  
__**To be together with him**_

I struggled myself on my arms looking up at the sun that was about to be cover by the night. I crawled even when I heard my arms beginning to crack. I am determinded to come to you Sasuke. I finally came up the stone slab on Sasukes 'sleeping place' and reached out for it, fingers barely touching the roughness.

_Negai o kanae mashou  
**Let that wish be granted now**_

_"Kimi wa juubun hitori de ikita"_  
_**"You've lived alone long enough"**_

That's right...

Because I wanted to hear his gentle voice, this heart began to resound and change color.

_Ano hito no koe ga kikoeta chikai soba de  
__**I hear his voice from somewhere near**_

Thus, with this life, I wanted to make him happy only for him.

**'That's why...'** I felt my arm starting to crumble, bits and pieces falling on the ground. I still held my damaged arm with the strength that I had left. My fingers fell apart, leaving only stubs in their place. My arms and face lost pieces of porcelain in the wind. I'm falling apart.

No, not yet. Let me see him again. Sasuke...

Then my sight faded as darkness replace the light. The last thing that I saw was my destroyed hand and Sasuke's stone.

_Yume no naka de nandomo kiita koe__**  
That voice that I've heard many times in my dreams**_

Suddnely I found myself under the tree with the breeze caressing my now human body. My body was like the way Sasuke made me and my hair was a sunshine gold again. I looked around until a sillouette found my gaze. It was a man looking up at the sky. My eyes grew bigger.

_Yasashiku mune ni hibiki wataru__**  
It echos gently in my heart**_

The man turns to look at me boreing his midnight pools into my own lively blue one.

"Naruto..." He whispers.

_Odayaka na hikari  
__**I am immersed by**_

He comes towards me.

_Watashi o tsutsun de  
__**A soft light**_

"Sasuke..." I breathed out. He smiles at me like all those years ago. He comes closer and pulls out something from his pocket. The headband that he never got to put on me. He put the headband on my forehead and tied it behind my head.

_Waratteru  
__**I can smile now**_

Memories of that day raced through my mind. I let out a squeak when I felt arms wrap around my waist and back pulling me to a warm chest. I blushed, nuzzling into his warm bare chest that was half way covered by his kimono top.

_Waratteru  
__**I can smile now**_

Sasuke nuzzled his face into my soft hair holding me tighter to his chest. "Naruto...Thank you."

I looked up at him and saw his twinkling eyes once more staring down at me. I smiled at him. "I have finally found you Sasuke. After so many years of seaching, I have found you. I never gave up."

He chuckled as he reached out and cupped my face caressing my whiskers lovingly. Just like before. "You know, I have always touch your face but I could not do what I have always wanted to do. But now that you are here Naru..." He leaned in. My heart pounded in my chest as he came closer. "Now I can do what I have wanted to do for a love time." And he pressed his pale lips to my own pink ones.

His tongue probed my mouth asking for an entrance. I happily opened them letting Sasukes tongue battle with mine. I could taste the spices that I could only have smelled when I was a doll. His tongue explored every nook and cranny of my cave. I moaned in the kiss and Sasuke went even deeper. Our tongues battled for a while until we broke away for air only a trail of saliva connecting us until it broke.

My face felt hot and Sasuke had a faint blush across his cheeks. "Sasuke..."

"I love you, dobe." He whispered and he pulled me against his chest again. "I'm sorry that I left you. Can you ever forgive me?" I hugged him back resting my head on him listening to his powerful heartbeat.

"Of course I forgive you, teme." I looked up at him as his hand caressed my cheek again.

"I love you too, Sasuke." And we kissed again encircled in each others arm as the wind caress our forms knowing that nothing with ever separate us again.


End file.
